Yandere Simulator: Broken Glass
by Modern Aegis
Summary: "It's better to leave something broken than to hurt yourself trying to put it back together." This is the story about a boy chasing an impossible love with all his might and devoting himself to a girl who would never love him back. WARNING: Compensated dating, lewd photography, murder, and implied suicide.
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter

**Welcome all, senpai or not, to my YS fanfic. As a fair warning, I will be including an OC into the fic. So if you don't like OCs, click the blue left arrow in the top left hand corner of your screen and you won't have to continue. And one more thing. This story will be an ever-evolving one. Yandere-Dev is still not done making Yandere Simulator. Or was it Lovesick? IDFK. All I know is that the story may change accordingly. So be prepared. But enough lip running. Let's begin.**

* * *

8th grade. Akademi Junior High. May 29. 14:56 or 2:56 PM. Ayano Aishi's right brain is still inactive. She is still broken. And yet, despite this, one boy named Saiko Kyoki has been constantly trying to make nice with her. Even more so than Oka Ruto, her first "friend" since 1st grade. It's not long before she graduates unto high school, and Saiko along with her. Many more people will be at that school, including Taro, and she's expecting to not care about any one of them. And Saiko is well aware. The clock ticks away as the rest of the class finishes a test both people know they aced. Surely they will be together next after summer, but Ayano doesn't think it will mean anything. She doesn't know Taro exists. She doesn't know she is capable of love. She will not be happy, but at the same time she will not be sad, afraid, or angry.

But Saiko and Oka will.

"So...Yan. Have any plans for the summer"?

"No. My parents are going to go overseas, so I have to run the house myself. I won't be going anywhere, since I don't know what fun is."

"That's the problem with you, Yany. You need to wake that second half of your brain up. You're only using one. There's no emotion in your left brain. Just a strategist. You may as well be an animal without your right brain."

Oka wanted to ask them to be quiet so she could focus, but she was too insecure to lose Ayano as a friend. Even if Ayano lied to her about the friendship. Thankfully, Megami, the top student in the class and the Student Body President, would see to it that equality was ensured.

"Both of you, please stop talking. The rest of the class is trying to focus."

"Meet me after class."

For the next 4 minutes until the bell rang, she thought about it. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone's papers were turned in. Ayano walked outside where Saiko was with Megami right behind her. Oka stayed inside, expecting a failing grade.

"Ugh. Will you please get Ms. Perfect off your back, Yan?"

"It's not my fault I'm the top student in the school. I'm not the one who thought pi needed to be left in the equation."

"It's a basic rule of geometry! You should be thanking me, anyway! Without me telling the teacher some of the problems were graded wrong, Oka would have a higher score than you! Oka!"

Megami shook her head to the side and walked home. Saiko and Ayano took a detour, wanting to avoid Megami so as not to be considered a posse.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you and your future, Ayano. You can't be broken and emotionless for the rest of your life. You have to find something you enjoy."

"That's impossible for me and you know it. Why are you still trying to make me like you?"

"Because...b-because I love you, Ayano. Everything about you. Your looks, your smarts, your problem solving...everything. But you don't love me because you can't feel. And it bothers me."

"I understand how you feel, and I suppose I can appreciate you caring about me. But you need to remember something about me. This unfeeling. This state of being broken. It's normal for me. I'm fine like this. I think if you really love me, you'll leave me like this. It's better to leave something broken than to hurt yourself trying to put it back together."

Saiko couldn't accept this, but a distant punch interrupted the scenario. Osana, in the distance, was abusing Taro. Ayano looked at Taro and didn't feel anything. At least, not at first. When Saiko ran to break up the situation, he dropped his books. Everyone was carrying their books home because they didn't need them anymore. And when Ayano tried to walk past all three of them while Saiko was handling the situation, she crossed the street. Osana, furious at the situation at hand, ran across the street, bumping into Ayano and causing her to trip and fall. The light turned green and a car was headed right for her. The next thing Ayano knew, something had tackled her to the other side of the street. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Saiko due to the conversation from earlier.

But that wasn't Saiko.

"Are you okay?"

Something snapped inside Ayano that day. Something lit up like a Christmas tree. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Ayano had finally found the thing Saiko was talking about. And she finally felt her first emotion: Love.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine...thank you..."

Ayano had a different tone on than usual, startling everyone except Taro. Saiko and Oka looked on in awe as Ayano displayed her first genuine emotion. The conversation went beautifully until Osana marched back over.

"Hey! How dare you talk to another girl!" Osana gave Taro a heavy kick in the leg.

"Ow! Osana, you misunderstand! She could've been killed! I wasn't about to make out with her or anything!"

"Yes you were! I saw that look on your face! You should be giving that look to me! Now say you're sorry!

"I-I'm sorry, Osana. I'm sorry I made you think I was with another girl."

"Good. Then do something about my empty hand!"

"...you like me."

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like...I LIKE you or anything! Dummy!"

The two walked away, holding hands. Oka passed Saiko, who stopped by Ayano. All of them had witnessed something horrible. A fate worse than divorce. Being in love with an abuser. Ayano had learned a new emotion: Rage.

"This is normal, huh?"

"I am going to melt that pigtailed bully. How DARE she hurt my senpai!"

"Senpai? I know that's his nickname, but..."

"It means he is all that matters to me."

Saiko could only look on as Ayano ran to find a hiding place where she could stalk Taro until he went inside his house. Saiko was alone now. The only person he felt like he could connect to was interested in another, and it was special this time. At first, he fell into despair. He thought there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening. That either she would go back to being emotionless or run away with her senpai, never to speak to another person again. Including him. Over summer, he was determined to win her affections somehow. But when he talked to her, she could speak only of Taro. And when Saiko stalked Ayano, he could only see her doing the same thing with Taro and then returning home to do nothing. Then one day she forgot to lock the door and he went inside. And he found something that scared him.

A shrine dedicated to Taro.

There was a full body shot of him she took, a bandage he used, an apple with his teeth marks, and a toothbrush he threw away when he was 7 years old. And all of these items shocked Saiko. He knew there was no changing Ayano's mind. And that's when he devoted his time completely to her. He gave her tips, he staged opportunities, he played the punch-clock villain, all for Ayano's sake. All so she could be happy. And as time went on, she thanked him less and less. High School started up, and Ayano, Taro, Megami, Oka, Osana, and Saiko all went to Akademi High. More girls showed up and Taro became VERY popular. So popular that Ayano had narrowed down her "rivals" that she must eliminate before 9th grade graduation. Saiko came across this list and overheard a phone call between her and the mysterious Info. And he was determined to take out all 10 of them.

Maybe then Senpai would begin to notice.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I know the game is not finished, so I will go back and edit some things as Yandere Dev keeps updating. But as of now, this is how the game is. Who knows? Maybe he'll make my character a real thing. Only time will tell.**

 **I know for a fact Oka and Ayano have a long history through the Yanderetale minigame you can play.**

 **Saiko has black hair and pink eyes and wears knife earrings.**

 **That's everything for now. See you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unrequited Death

**Excuse me if this gets melodramatic. I'm practicing speaking from perspective.**

* * *

No matter what happened, Osana would always arrive at school directly beside Taro. There was no stopping her, even if it meant arriving late because Taro decided he needed some beauty sleep. And when they were late, he got beat for it. Harshly. Now a myth runs through the school that if someone were to confess underneath the lone cherry blossom tree in the back of the school perimeter, there was no way for the crush to refuse. Ayano caught wind and learned a new emotion: Panic. On April 2, 27 minutes before school began, Ayano ran to Saiko, who was always the first to arrive, thus making her the second.

"Saiko, you have to help me. Osana plans to confess to Senpai under the cherry tree in the back 4 days from now. I don't want to lose him."

"The same one centered around the Info myth? This is a task, indeed. Tell you what- Since you're too nervous to open your mouth around the guy, I'll lead him away. Then, you can try and convince her to not be so abusive. If she obliges, you can either hook her up with someone else, get on her good side, or woman up and actually speak to the guy. If not...well, let me handle that."

"What do you mean by that...?" she questioned.

But the second the words escaped her mouth, he was right back at the start of the gate. Ayano figured she may as well finish preparations while the day went by as usual. Oka arrived shortly after, followed by everyone else. Taro and Osana were dead last, as usual. Osana was dragging Taro by his top jaw. Quick to react to the sight of torture, Saiko pushed Osana down and ran away with Taro. Ayano just stood there, hoping he wouldn't do something to him that she didn't know about.

"Hey! Get back here!" Osana reached in vain for Taro as Ayano stopped her.

"No. You don't get to be with him the way you are treating him."

"Well, he needs to stop being such a du-"

"NO." She slammed her against her locker. "You are doing nothing but causing him pain and discomfort, and I will not stand for it. I don't care if you're his childhood friend. That means nothing to me the way you are now. You don't deserve him, and he doesn't deserve to sit through your abusive nature."

Osana quickly delivered a stinging jab to Ayano's nose, breaking it and making it bleed. Osana ran off to find Taro as Ayano sat there in pure lividness. No matter what, she would not listen. She would continue to trap Taro in this abusive relationship. And she's seen enough romance anime to see where it ends up. A girl just happy to see the boy happy is heartbroken as he marries a girl who doesn't even like him back and is very abusive. That would be hell for Taro, and he wouldn't even know it. There was no way she would allow this. But she also knew that Taro would never love a delinquent, and if she was caught killing her in the open, word would surely spread to Taro before long.

But that's never to say she had no intentions.

"I think I may have to get her suspended. Assaulting a person is absolutely not allowed. But if no one sees it happening, they won't believe me."

"For once, I actually feel like helping you, Megami. She is seriously getting on my nerves."

After the situation died, Ayano followed Taro and Osana into the Biology class. But Saiko went elsewhere. Saiko spend the entire rest of the day, lunch included, studying English. When school ended, Ayano stalked Taro until he entered his house safely and then went back to the school. Saiko walked out just as the janitor locked up for the night, which wasn't what Ayano expected from him. Normally she would look behind her and he'd be watching her. But this time he stayed. He was already well above 100% in the class, yet he studied more. He seemed to not care at first, but now he was actually trying. Something was off.

And it reeked of Osana.

"You seem like you were focused."

But Saiko did not reply. He did not speak to the girl he loved. He walked straight home, drowning everything out with music and pondering something. Ayano went home, fell asleep, and woke up the next day to go to school. But she did not see Saiko at the entrance. She went into the English classroom and saw him hitting the books hard, pumping music to eliminate all distractions. Even love. He was determined to do something. But it wasn't until Wednesday that Ayano would discover what. As her reputation hit -5 due to the incident with Osana on Monday, she noticed Saiko writing something odd. Very odd. Something she thought he would never write in his life.

A suicide note.

 _To whom it may concern, I will leave this life. There is nothing left for me, and I am losing the only friends I have. I regret everything I ever did, and I only wish I could take it all back. I hurt the one I love. I see that now. I can never forgive myself. So I will step out of this life and into the next._

The suspicion dissipated, however, when she saw him sign Osana Najimi instead of Saiko Kyoki.

"Why are you writing a suicide note on Osana's behalf?"

"I'm obligated to say 'no reason'."

"I see you made another note. What is that for?"

"Read it and you'll see."

 _Dear Osana, my dearest. I have finally made a decision. I am very sorry I have angered you so much. I will be a better boyfriend starting today. Meet me on the roof at lunch, and I promise it will be perfect. I love you, Osana. I always have, and I know now I always will. Love, Taro._

"Does Senpai know about this?"

"No, and he won't. I'll sneak this into her PE locker. There's only one place Osana can't force him to follow her into, and that's the girl's restroom. And since no one will be here for the next 10 minutes, I have plenty of time to sneak it in."

Ayano smirked slightly as Saiko walked away. He returned 6 minutes later just in time to appear where he usually is. As luck would have it, Taro got up early today and walked to school just as Saiko assumed the position.

"Oh, hello Saiko. A nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, very lovely. Flowers are blooming and petals are falling in the gentle winds of Spring as the asylum known as school comes to a close as I wait in eagerness for my life to begin again."

"...what was that, Saiko!? That was the environment, dark satire, and diary speech in one sentence! That was incredible, Saiko! I'm so jealous!"

"Anything is possible if you believe in yourself hard enough."

"You're really great, Saiko."

"Maybe I can tutor you. Or I can just get a friend of mine to do it for you. I'm kinda busy at lunch. My mom's in the hospital and I want to make sure she survives her heart attack."

"Oh gosh...I'm so sorry, Saiko. I hope she's okay."

Ayano watched the entire thing, noticing how Taro started to look up to an autist with a reputation of -13. Perhaps he was a rival? It was a possibility, but it seemed unlikely. He's done nothing to show this, yet it seemed to be working. Osana's arrival put everything back into reality, however, as she delivered a quick shoulder jab.

"You didn't wait for me! You're rude, you know that!?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, bitch." Saiko interjected.

"Saiko, it's okay. Really, it's my fault. I should start trying harder. Osana's right about me getting left behind if I'm not careful."

He then took Osana by the hand and walked away with her, playing Mr. Perfect for her sake. School progressed as normal until the lunch bell rang. Osana quickly ran up to the roof, not having seen Taro for a while. Taro walked in the opposite direction, confused but somewhat relieved. At the roof, Osana arrived at the edge of the protective fence, hoping to see Taro there. But he was nowhere to be found. But there was another black-haired boy there, waiting for her.

Saiko.

The next thing anyone knew, Osana was falling over the edge. Her shoes left behind as a symbol, stepping out of this world and into another. Saiko was found helpless and unable to catch her in time. The note in her shoes displayed the entire scene for everyone to see. It was black and white. Osana had killed herself.

But for what reason, if any at all?

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

 **Author's Excuses**

 **Saiko found Osana's locker because it had a sticker on it that looked like the keychain she lost in the hedge maze.**

 **Saiko bypassed the "mother in hospital" lie by saying he went to the roof to make a phone call.**

 **Taro didn't see or hear it because he was in the center of the school, not the outskirts.**

 **I hope this is believable enough. Thank you for your understanding, and I'll see you in Chapter 3 of this one. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Upcoming Threat

**Sorry I was gone for so long. I imagine the interval is high and I'm losing followers, but school was just being an ass-blasting bitchloid. But now that summer is upon us, I can continue with these.**

* * *

"Pretty cut and dry."

The police got back in their Prius cars and drove away, having given confirmation as an authority figure that Osana killed herself. Taro refused to accept the situation at hand. Word of Osana's suicide had just gotten to him, and he wanted to deny it so hard. She wasn't just a childhood friend of his. She was his best. There was no one outside his family he enjoyed the company of more. And now she was gone forever. All he could do about it was sit on the floor and blame himself. Ayano walked by and saw him weeping in pure despair, and she learned a new emotion: Compassion. But just how late did she learn it? Taro was already driven to tears and she still felt shy approaching him. She decided eventually that he wouldn't notice if she started acting weird, and went up to him.

Naturally, she was shy at first. But as time progressed, she felt a stronger and stronger drive to say something. She finally managed her first words towards him after 10 minutes. And as the conversation pressed onwards, she became more and more comfortable with being around him, and was eventually able to get him to stop crying, an act he was very grateful for. This did increase the status of their relationship, but in turn it dropped his sanity a little. Ayano made mental note of this, and after escorting Taro home, she went straight for Saiko, who had orchestrated the entire scene. He had hid in the bushes to spy on her, and she knew exactly where to look.

"Saiko. What really happened with Osana?"

"Oh, I needn't tell. She's dead now. Isn't that all that matters to you?"

"Senpai is distraught about it. And if he finds out you did something to her and he doesn't thoroughly destroy you, I promise I will."

"So you suddenly care about her?"

"I care about Senpai. His mental health is what I'm worried about. I don't want to see him unhappy. So I better not see another rival die. Or else."

Saiko nodded in response to her death threat, unsurprised that she would do such a thing. He recalled back to the first day of school, when Ayano first saw Osana in the school.

* * *

She was in front of the Drama Club, where Saiko went to scope the place out. After looking on and wondering if she will ever win Taro's heart, the new girl, Kokona Haruka, burst through the door to the Drama Club.

"Hi! You must be Ayano! I've heard so much about you!"

"And you must be the new student, Kokona."

"Listen. No one else in the Drama Club is here today, so I need someone to help me with this next scene. Could you help me pretty please?"

"What is it about?"

"It's about a serial murderer." This got Ayano's attention. "I'm going to play one of the victims, but I need help with some of my lines. Could you help me, please?"

Ayano realizes this is a brilliant opportunity to enact murder scenarios, and helps Kokona practice her role. This included multiple things, such as the different weapons, witnesses, and evidence. Unfortunately, Kokona giggled during the scene where Ayano dumps her corpse into the furnace, since she was grabbing her by the armpit. Kokona apologizes, but before they can try again, the bell rings for class, and Kokona scurries away, thanking Ayano for her help.

* * *

This eventful day has long been in Saiko's memory, underlined as an important event. And he knew that this would only give her the hypocritical urge to murder a rival if things got too desperate. He slowly made his way to PE class, hoping nothing impactful gets in the way.

The next week, Ayano was going to tackle the next rival: The school's most popular member of the Cooking Club, Amai Odayaka. Amai was a sweetheart, so her kind attitude and mannerisms were a perfect candidate for Taro. However, this very aspect was what made her easy to eliminate. Ayano needed only to talk it over and act as emotionally unstable as possible, fake tears and everything. And the stunt worked, with only two witnesses: Saiko and Megami.

Of course, Saiko being there was no problem for Ayano. He was there to help her win Taro's heart, and was her main source of advice and assistance. But Megami, the final rival, was another story. She was the Student Body President by now, so she had the biggest influence over everything. Worse still is Ayano's fear that Megami would find out about the truth behind Osana's suicide. She was able to keep it in the back of her mind, but once Amai was taken care of, she went right back to thinking about it as Megami pieced together notes about Ayano's link to the crime, considering Osana's love life. Megami would get to the rivals faster than Ayano could, and if she was to assist them in any way, it would mean great trouble for Ayano. Saiko knew this, being Megami's intellectual rival, and went to speak with her after school. Ayano was confused, seeing Saiko standing around not keeping an eye on her, so she focused on making sure Taro got home safely, which Saiko noticed Megami was paying attention to.

"Why are you looking at that girl?"

"She is stalking that boy. She is a threat to this school's reputation. I may just have to expose and expel her."

"And to think I hated you enough already. I'm not letting you tarnish this chance we have. You either leave her alone or I do everything in my power to make sure you go down."

"For once, I would love to see you try."

Saiko shrugged the moment off and casually walked home. But before he entered the house, he spotted Kokona. She was with a man much older than her. It looked like he was forcing her into a date. Of course, Kokona wouldn't seem like the type to date older men. All her life she seemed like an average school girl with a mild anxiety problem. Nothing that no one would find odd. Not even someone like Midori. And yet, there she was. Holding hands with a man who was clearly into younger girls. It was disgusting. But then, something hit him like a freight train to the chest. And it dated back to the day after Osana's death, when he was at the front waiting for school to start.

* * *

"Saiko." She planned to have this conversation before school began.

"Saiko." Unfortunately for her, he wasn't taking it seriously, as demonstrated by him mocking the fact that his first name is her last name.

"This is no time for games." she said. " I must speak with you."

"Fire away." he replied.

"I overheard something in the bushes last night. Ayano Aishi was remarking about the suicide of Osana Najimi, and you were there nodding. Do you two know something?"

"Only that Taro is distraught about it. Nothing else."

"You best not lie to me. Hiding any links to crime is a big threat to the school."

"Bigger than enjo-kosai?" Saiko's autism gave him the urge to bring up random facts he finds to random people he sees.

"Enjo-kosai?" Megami hadn't taken Japanese as an elective. "What's enjo-kosai?"

"I think it's where high-school students get paid to go on dates with grown-ups. At least, that's what I heard."

"You mean compensated dating. Yes, it would be a bigger threat. By a shockingly small amount, but still bigger."

"Small? It's that hated? I knew it was a big deal, but to come close to being linked to a murder?"

"It disgraces not only the school, but the entire bloodline of that student. For a teenager to date middle-aged adults is one thing, but to do so only for a reward is almost unforgivable."

"No, to do so at any age for a reward is one thing. If they like it, they like it. It's if they don't like it that I'm concerned about."

"Most of the time, they don't. And over 13% of all students have done this at least once."

* * *

Saiko had identified a dangerous threat. Something disgusting. Something disgraceful. Something the school wouldn't dare to allow. Something that could give the next rival, Kizana Sunobu, a dangerous edge.

Compensated dating.

END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

 **Author's Clarification**

 **Compensated dating is a Japanese phenomenon where school girls specifically go on dates with older men in exchange for money. The girl decides where the date ends, be it at a movie or naked in bed. Often time it is very lucrative. This is highly frowned upon by society and can sometimes bring shame to her family, depending on the previously established reputation.**

 **Glad we got that smol piece of trivia out of the way. Onward to Chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Pressure

**I have to raise the rating. Apparently compensated dating is considered prostitution, even though there's often no sex involved. Until I'm proven otherwise or the ratings loosen their thresholds, I have to rate the story M. I don't wanna get a strike. I hope you understand.**

* * *

Compensated dating. A phenomena so shameful it disgraces everything related to the student who participates in it. And now, a student at Akademi High has been sighted in it. Ayano heads to school and looks in her locker so she can change her shoes. She notices a note in the middle of her shoes. Considering the possibility of Taro confessing, she grabbed the note almost instantly and read it in her mind.

 _Ayano, this is imperative. That new girl in the Drama Club that you helped play out that killer play has a nasty secret you need to know about. And yes, this is related to Taro. The next rival could use this information if she finds it first. Follow her as much as you can. You'll see for yourself. Saiko_

Kizana Sunobu. The founder of the Drama Club. The third potential suitor for Taro. The single most popular girl in school with the class and sass to match. With the right tools and info, Kizana can turn the entire school against a single person. And with something as disgraceful as compensated dating on Kokona's name, Kizana would likely see to it that she was caught, and she would thusly use the status as a hero to win Taro over. By Friday. The deadline of the play that she is directing. Ayano had no time to waste. She got her PE shoes on quickly, tore the note to shreds, and followed Kokona around the whole school. And she made it her personal mission to find out more about her. Overtime, she has heard two very spine-chilling secrets about her. One being that she is apparently engaged in compensating dating, via stalking her phone call, and the other being that she is apparently a victim of domestic abuse, via stalking her private conversation with her best friend Saki Miyu. Once the latter conversation ended, Ayano approached her from the side of the railing, pretending to have not heard the conversation.

"Kokona."

"Oh, hey! It's you, Ayano! I'm sorry I never got to thank you for help with the play. I just couldn't find you."

"It's fine, really. I just wanted to ask if we were friends or not. I wanted to make sure."

"Um...I'd say we are!"

"Great. Then there's one thing I'd like to ask of you this time. Can you meet me here tomorrow at noon? There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Anything. That play would have been dead without you."

The day ends, with all students going home. Except for Kizana, the next rival. Slipping a very mushy letter into Taro's locker, she steps in something that she takes notice of. Crumpled pieces of black paper. She notices the rest of the pieces of paper and takes them home, where she lays them out on the dinner table and puts the pieces back together as some sort of jigsaw puzzle. She needs only see the portion where Kokona has a nasty secret to put the idea in her mind of getting rid of this stain and potentially winning Taro's heart simultaneously.

The next week, Ayano went to PE class again, giving Kizana plenty of time to eavesdrop on Kokona. Unfortunately, she doesn't find much. And when Kokona finally opens up, she says things that make her tragic. Exactly the opposite thing she wanted to hear. Until she heard one thing that lead her on to the secret.

"I'm trying my best to make money any way I can...but...the only ways to make money fast are...gross..."

With this knowledge, Kizana had enough information needed to spread rumors of Kokona. Enough to drive her out overtime. And more. This would soon cause Taro to see her as a public hero and make him fall for her. Unfortunately for Ayano, she didn't notice her there, and Saiko was busy contemplating his options near the pool. But she wouldn't have done something anyway since Kizana could never bring herself to speak with anyone with shame. Ayano sneaks into the girl's bathroom during Science class and calls Info.

 _Ah, Ayano. You finally decided to come to me for advice. It is regarding Kizana, yes?_

 _I want to know if there is anyone in this school with the name Ronshaku._

 _And you have my payment?_

Info is sent a picture of panties. Ayano's own skimpy panties. She was willing to do anything for Taro, but felt like getting another girl's panties was too much risk.

 _A black girl with blonde hair and a bubbly personality named Musume Ronshaku shall be your target. I hope you use this information wisely. I will take no panty shot twice._

Info hung up. Ayano then rushed to Science class. Though late, she was in time to learn what she needed to know. And at the end of the day, she had just enough time to befriend Musume. Though the task was normally rigorous, the lack of teachers in the general area made it an easy task. She snuck up behind Oka in the dimly lit Occult Club, took a photo of her panties while she was distraught at a failed demon summoning, and sent it to Info in exchange for a pack of cigarettes. Once given to Musume, the two became friends. But too much time was spent finding her to make it to the nurse's office in time to snag the tranquilizer. So she simply went home. As did Kizana, who promptly went to her computer.

 _Today, I saw Kokona Haruka in Buroda Town. She was attending a night club._

Thankfully for Ayano, she didn't need to shoot this down. The name was right, but the location and activity were wrong and no one took her seriously. Kokona was safe. For now. Saiko caught wind of this, and he and Ayano private messaged each other that they must deal with Kizana as quickly as possible. She is writing the next play, and she may just make Kokona a part of it if she isn't stopped. Ayano has a better idea than killing or exposing her, though, especially since both are very difficult tasks. Over the chat, they agreed to suck up to her enough to gain enough of her trust to become understudies in the play. By any means necessary. Or so Ayano stated.

 _Ayano, if she asks us to get Kokona to change her hair style, we're not bullying her._

 _Why not?_

 _If you decide one day you care about people other than Taro, you're gonna regret it._

 _You're right. I suppose that's true. Then we'll have to do something about Ronshaku Loans._

 _But what? If you kidnap Musume, she'll be paranoid for years on end._

 _Oh, don't worry. I made extra sure she knows what her father has done._

 _You better have. It sounds enough like she's in your basement. However will Taro take such knowledge? You're lucky I love you._

 _We both are._

She turned her computer off and headed into the basement. Musume was there, panties over her head as a blindfold. She squirms, tied to her chair.

"W-What are you...gonna do with me!?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing severely bad. To you, at least. Now, to your father...I make no promises."

"Y-You said he...he was loan sharking Kokona's father...is that true...?"

"I'm afraid I can't ask her to prove it to you. But rest assured, Mr. Haruka is not the only victim of your father's sinister business."

"What do you need me for...?"

"I only need to record a special video, starring you. We will do this until you can convince me you're acting scared enough for this to work. But afterwards, I won't do anything to you. Now...let me hear your cries."

Musume forcefully starts sobbing. Ayano presses a button on a camera in front of the chair and it turns on, the video recording at normal speed and high definition.

"Daddy...please...help...I'm scared...I don't wanna die..."

Ayano stopped the recording where it was.

"That's all I need. I appreciate your time. Now you only need to fall asleep. I'll return you to your father in the same cello case I brought you here in, and that will be the end of your troubles."

"Y-You promise...?"

"I swear it. In fact, I want to know if you are hungry."

Musume nods. Ayano leaves the basement and comes back with a few sausages. She sets the plate in her lap.

"Now, if I untie you and take the blindfold off, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone who I am. If you do, I won't keep my promise."

"I-I promise..."

Ayano unties Musume and takes the panties off, revealing her face. For the first time, Ayano put trust in a complete stranger. Musume whispers she won't tell anyone and eats the sausages that Ayano prepared. She seemed to be calming down a little. She set the plate down, doing nothing to try and escape.

"U-Um...Ayano...if it's not asking too much...do you have anywhere I can sleep?"

"There are two sofas in the front room. There are also some towels in the hall closet you can use as a blanket. I'll even microwave it if you're cold."

At this point, Ayano was a master of emotional mimicry. Musume believed she was a kind person, and fell asleep on her couch. Then Ayano got down to business. She took Musume's phone out of her pocket, found her father's phone number, and used her own phone to text him.

 _Watch this video._

 _You scumbag! What have you done to my daughter!?"_

 _I haven't harmed her...y_ _et._ _If you ever want to see her again, you must do as I say._

 _What do you want from me!?_

 _Free all of your clients from debt._

 _Are you insane!? That would sink my business!_

 _For every day that your clients remain in debt, I'll remove one of your daughter's fingers. If you want her back in one piece, you must act immediately._

 _You monster..._ _Fine. I'll do it._

 _Good decision._

She then carefully picked Musume up and set her in the case, dropping it off at her house in the middle of the night. She could only hope this had no effect on her bubbly personality. She feared that after Taro was all hers, she would regret the consequences of her actions. But she shrugged it off, reassuring herself that she doesn't now and that's what matters.

The bigger question was which moral alignment would quicker deal with Kizana.

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

 **Author's Headcanon**

 **I believe that Ayano has considered at least once about feeling for other people like she does Taro. Not to the extreme of Taro, but with the same emotions. Before you say it, no. I don't mean Budo. That ship is cancer. I just mean opening up and caring about other people. And since the only elimination method where you don't hurt other people is matchmaking, I want her to consider as many options as she can. This is why I made Ayano have a moral dilemma. I hope it sits well with you diehard Yandere Simulator fans.**

 **But anyway, I'll see you in Chapter 5. And as always, thank you for following the development of Yandere Simulator.**


	5. Chapter 5: Laid Plans

**I may or may not have no idea on what I want Kizana's personality to be. Please bear with me. Yan D. is still working on Osana.**

* * *

 _My dad just got a phone call...he says his debts have been wiped clean! Did...you do this?_

 _Yes._

 _What did you do!?_

 _I can't tell you._

 _That's...kind of scary...but I can't remember the last time I saw my dad this happy! I don't know what you did...and I'm afraid to ask...but you saved my dad! Thank you so much!_

 _You're welcome._

 _Words can't express how grateful I am! If there's anything you need me to do for you, just say the word!_

 _There is...one thing I'd like to ask you for. Please meet me at my house tomorrow before school begins. I have something...important. To tell you._

 _I'll be there! And...one last time...thank you!_

With this, Ayano falls asleep, awaiting Kokona's arrival. A knock was heard at the door the following morning. It was Kokona. Ayano opens the door and the two sit on separate sofas in the living room.

"You have a nice place, Ayano!"

"Thanks."

"Where are your parents?"

"Overseas."

"So you take care of yourself? That must be hard..."

"I manage."

"I want to thank you again for helping my dad. I won't ask what you did. I'm sure it's something that you wouldn't want to talk about. But I hope you gave him what he deserved! Loan sharks are awful people."

But that was all Ayano heard. As Kokona continued to ramble on, she spaced out, worrying about Kizana getting information on Kokona, the only girl at the school with a serious offense on her head. If Ayano was to get through this, she would have to act as if she cared about the people she needed to interact with in order to succeed. At this point, she wasn't even sure what kind of attack plan Kizana could take, or how she would react to anything in particular. All she knew was that there was a play coming up and Kokona's dirty secret could have been found out. She paced back and forth, nervous about the only rival she knew nothing about, meanwhile Saiko not appearing to help at all. There was a lot to balance. And for someone who felt compassion for only one person, it was excruciating to balance so many moral details, especially since one rival was dead already. The pressure was on.

"Oh! I just realized I've been rambling this entire time! You said that you had something important to tell me, right?"

"Yes. It's about those 'gross' methods of making money you were just talking about. Specifically, my guess on what it is. Have you ever heard of enjo-kosai?"

"Y-Yes..."

"The leader of your club...Kizana...must absolutely not discover this information. She has the power to ruin you. And me, by extension. There is a play coming up that Kizana is directing. If you help me earn her trust, we can stop her from tarnishing your reputation."

"O-Okay! This sounds very urgent! I'll do anything I can!"

"Thank you."

The two girls had breakfast and walked to school, where Saiko was just seeing off a rather excited Musume.

"Ladies' morning in, I see."

"Shut up, Saiko."

Kokona leads Ayano and Saiko to the drama club, where Kizana resides.

"Oh, Kokona. You're back. Here to change your mind about your unoriginal hairstyle?"

"No, I..."

"She's helping us get in the club. That's all." Ayano nodded in response to Saiko's interjection.

"What a coincidence. There ARE only two spots left open. Very well. If you can write a moving poem with no less than fifteen hundred words by Thursday, I shall allow you into not just the club, but also the play."

"Heh. Looks like all that hard work in English class is about to pay off. I'll get write on it, your regalness."

Ayano saluted playfully and rushed to the nearest computer, eager to get started. She immediately knew what she was gonna write about, and she poured her soul into the poem. But when she went to print it, both hers and Saiko's came out. At first she thought that he didn't try, but when they took it back to Kizana, she was amazed by both if them.

"My goodness! Shade me moved! I cannot ignore such talent! Not for a moment! You both pass!"

Kizana got to work. She explained the play and the settings in which members would perform. It was about a mysterious bandit and a detective on the case. Kizana was the detective, Saiko became the boss, and Ayano got the role of first suspect. Kokona, unaware of Kizana's plan, happily took the role of bandit. Thankfully for Ayano, Kizana promised that if she couldn't make it for whatever reason, she would be the understudy. She wanted to calm Kokona down and mislead her, since she didn't believe she would miss school that day. Ayano took mental note of this and spent the rest of the day in English class and the Drama Club until school let out.

"Saiko, I want you to follow Senpai. Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Saiko shrugged and nodded, promptly following Taro home since the two were buddies. Ayano, meanwhile, went to find Kokona.

"Hey, Kokona. I saw you taking the bandit role earlier. Don't you think she's planning something else with that role?"

"No, why?"

"I read the script. A tall, masculine boy named Durama is supposed to kiss the bandit in the final scene. She's trying to expose you."

"She is!? W-What do I do about it!? I already took the role!"

"I'll lend you something on Thursday. Use it when you get home, and we won't have to worry."

And the two went their seperate ways, the plan coming more into fruition on all sides. But before Ayano went to bed, she noticed that Kizana took down her post and made a new one.

 _Today, I saw Kokona in Faazaa Town. She was entering a building of ill repute with fluorescent lighting outside._

While no one believed Kokona would do that, it lead police in Faazaa Town to the location when they asked her about it, and it was taken down and brought to justice. Ayano, on the other hand, was more interested in why Kizana would say such things. So she made a private chat with her now that they were friends.

 _Why do you keep trying to attack Kokona?_

 _Can you keep a secret?_

 _Of course._

 _I found a shredded note on the floor last Friday. When I pieced it together at home, it mentioned that Kokona had a dirty secret. I won't allow that at school if it's true._

 _I know who wrote that letter. It was Osoru Shidesu. She left it in my locker to try and get me to bully Kokona, and signed Saiko's name at the bottom to avoid getting caught._

 _That does sound bad. But may I ask, hypothetically, what this dire secret would have been?_

 _If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell a soul, living or dead._

 _And what will happen if I do tell someone?_

 _Over the course of the school year, I have acquired a very broad range of skills, including those involving the surrounding area. I am perfectly capable of setting up anything and escaping without suspicion. So if you tell anyone, even your mother, what I am about to tell you, I will find out. And if I do, I WILL find you, and I will kill you in one of many, many different ways._

 _I promise..._

And so, Ayano explained the entire story behind Ronshaku Loans and why Kokona had done what she had done. And Ayano waited for a reply. And during this wait, she checked for a new post from Kizana. She hit refresh over and over, waiting for her to spill the beans. But she never did. And her post regarding Faazaa Town was taken down as well. She never replied in the chat, nor made any more posts online. In truth, Kizana was stunned by this tragic story. She couldn't bring herself to attack someone who has been through enough as it is. Even if it was a terrible thing to do, she did it for her suffering father, something Kizana couldn't help but empathize. Ayano had indirectly stopped Kizana's entire plan, and she would never even realize it.

Not until she'd already gone too far.

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Durama's inclusion in the play was another guess by Kizana as to what Kokona's secret was. Funny thing is it was the offline guess that was the right one.**

 **Saiko made a pun. See if you can find it. =3**

 **Because Kokona is not an official rival, I left her crush on Taro out of the fanfic, making the scene at Ayano's house much different.**

 **That's all for now. Onward to Chapter 6!**


End file.
